Hearts of Ice
Hearts of Ice is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighty-second case of the game and the twenty-sixth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in White Peaks, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy and the player went to the Love Village with the invitation of Hannah and her girlfriend, Heather Valentine. There, they found Juan Rodrigo Vasquez held by an ice statue with his face sliced. Mid-investigation, the victim's brother Roberto Vasquez stalked Amy and cornered her in a candy shop. Chief Marquez and the player took care of Roberto while Amy recovered and continued helping the player. outed Tiffany Neng in this issue of Girly Gossips Magazine.]] After gathering the evidence, they found former Girly Gossips columnist Tiffany Neng guilty of the murder. After falling in love with Juan Rodrigo, Tiffany had an affair with him. He then proceeded to submit photos of the affair to Girly Gossips, allowing the magazine to publish them and to fire Tiffany due to her "unprofessional behavior". Feeling betrayed and heartbroken, she sliced Juan Rodrigo's face with an ice skate. Judge Dante sentenced Tiffany to 20 years in jail. Post-investigation, Frank and the player helped Mayor Désiré Bower by finding a medal the mayor intended to give Duncan Young for shielding a hostage girl from being shot by her kidnapper which cost him his ability to walk. Meanwhile, Amy and the player talked to Roberto about the Night Walker, the legendary creature the police found out about previously. After finding Roberto's fake picture of the Night Walker, Amy and the player were convinced by Duncan to investigate further. They found Roberto's journal that contained notes regarding the Night Walker abducting three women. Hannah confirmed that the three girls did go missing. After returning the journal, Amy resolved to look out for more information regarding the bogeyman. Summary Victim *'Juan Rodrigo Vasquez' (found on the ice rink, his face sliced with a sharp blade) Murder Weapon *'Ice Skate' Killer *'Tiffany Neng' Suspects C82DBower.png|Désiré Bower C82RVasquez.png|Roberto Vasquez C82CFontaine.png|Charlotte Fontaine C82DMoustaki.png|Dimitrios Moustaki C82TNeng.png|Tiffany Neng Killer's Profile *The killer eats cherry liquor chocolates. *The killer uses breath sprays. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer wears a bandage. *The killer wears a red rose. Crime Scenes C82IceRinkA.png|Ice Rink C82IceRinkB.png|Ice Statues C82ChaletA.png|Victim's Chalet C82ChaletB.png|Chalet Steps C82CandyShopA.png|Candy Shop C82CandyShopB.png|Candy Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ice Rink. (Clues: Victim's Body, Autographed Picture; Victim identified: Juan Rodrigo Vasquez; New Suspect: Désiré Bower) *Ask Désiré Bower about how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Ice Rink investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Chalet) *Investigate Victim's Chalet. (Prerequisite: Désiré interrogated; Clues: Torn Fabric, Faded Document) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: T-Shirt) *Analyze T-Shirt. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Roberto Vasquez) *Ask Roberto Vasquez about the weight loss camp t-shirt. (Prerequisite: T-Shirt analyzed) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Commercial Storyboard; New Suspect: Charlotte Fontaine) *Question Charlotte Fontaine about the victim's involvement with her chocolate brand. (Prerequisite: Commercial Storyboard unraveled) *Examine Autographed Picture. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cherry liquor chocolates) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath sprays) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Dimitrios Moustaki about the commercial deal he got instead of the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Dimitrios uses breath sprays and eats cherry liquor chocolates) *Investigate Candy Shop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Romantic Basket, Bits of Chocolate, Faded Flyer) *Examine Romantic Basket. (Result: Ice Skate; Murder Weapon Registered: Ice Skate) *Examine Ice Skate. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Examine Bits of Chocolate. (Result: Chocolate Statue) *Confront Charlotte Fontaine about the chocolate statue she made of the victim. (Prerequisite: Chocolate Statue restored; Profile updated: Charlotte uses breath sprays and eats cherry liquor chocolates) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Flyer) *Analyze Flyer. (12:00:00) *Investigate Chalet Steps. (Prerequisite: Flyer analyzed; Clues: Snow Globe, Trash) *Examine Snow Globe. (Result: Snow Globe Message) *Ask why Désiré Bower didn't want the victim to leave the village. (Prerequisite: Snow Globe Message unraveled; Profile updated: Désiré eats cherry liquor chocolates) *Examine Trash. (Result: Love Card) *Examine Love Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Tiffany Neng) *Question Tiffany Neng about the card she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone Number analyzed; Profile updated: Tiffany uses breath sprays and eats cherry liquor chocolates) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Roberto Vasquez why he kept Amy against her will. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Roberto uses breath sprays, eats cherry liquor chocolates, and drinks champagne) *Investigate Candy Shelves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, White Sheet) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Girly Gossip Magazine) *Confront Tiffany Neng about her Girly Gossip cover with the victim. (Prerequisite: Girly Gossip Magazine restored; Profile updated: Tiffany drinks champagne) *Investigate Victim's Chalet. (Prerequisite: Tiffany interrogated; Clue: Chocolate Box) *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Breath Spray) *Examine Breath Spray. (Result: Red Powder) *Analyze Red Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red rose) *Examine White Sheet. (Result: X-Ray) *Analyze X-Ray. (06:00:00) *Ask Dimitrios Moustaki if the victim really broke his arm on purpose. (Prerequisite: X-Ray analyzed; Profiles updated: Dimitrios drinks champagne, Charlotte drinks champagne; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ice Statues) *Investigate Ice Statues. (Prerequisite: Dimitrios interrogated; Clues: First Aid Kit) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Bandage Box) *Analyze Bandage Box. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bandage) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Roberto Vasquez about his discovery. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Ice Rink. (Prerequisite: Roberto interrogated; Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Spooky Picture) *Analyze Spooky Picture. (06:00:00) *Tell Roberto Vasquez about his picture. (Prerequisite: Spooky Picture analyzed; Reward: Burger) *See what's up with Désiré Bower. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Victim's Chalet. (Prerequisite: Désiré interrogated; Clue: Parcel) *Examine Parcel. (Result: Duncan Young's Medal) *Give Duncan Young's medal to Désiré Bower. (Prerequisite: Duncan Young's Medal found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Candy Shop. (Prerequisite: Désiré interrogated; Clues: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Article of Duncan) *Investigate Candy Shelves. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Roberto's Journal) *Analyze Roberto's Journal. (06:00:00) *Ask Roberto Vasquez about the missing women. (Prerequisite: Roberto's Journal analyzed; Reward: Knit Cap) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The concept of this case was most likely inspired by the 2007 American comedy film Blades of Glory, which stars two rival men's singles skaters, much like this case. **In addition, Juan Rodrigo's character seems to have been inspired by Jimmy MacElroy (portrayed by John Heder)—the movie's secondary protagonist. *As a result of the game's canon, suspects who use breath spray will occasionally animate (or move) during this case's cutscenes. *This is one of the few cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:White Peaks